The present invention relates to fluid flow metering devices and, in particular, it concerns a pressure differential metering device that is deployable in the inlet duct of a fluid flow control valve.
It is known to use orifice plates to either regulate fluid flow through a pipeline or the measure the fluid flow based on the pressure differential created by the orifice plate.
Typical installation of an orifice plate is generally not an easy task in which the orifice plate is attached between two adjacent pipe flanges during the production of the pipeline.
There is therefore a need for a pressure differential metering device that is deployable in the inlet duct of a fluid flow control valve that is preferably deployed in the valve inlet duct prior to production of the pipeline.